


Judgement of A Priestess

by oldmoonblues



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: 'im not going to edit this' i say as i edit it, F/F, How Do I Tag This, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Talking, i guess??, n e way stan okujima, probably needs some editing but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmoonblues/pseuds/oldmoonblues
Summary: "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," Makoto's tone had a little bit more bite than she wanted to show, "there is nothing we need to talk about." She looks back down at the papers in front of her.[ Or, Sae asks why Makoto is around Haru so much. ]
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru
Kudos: 26





	Judgement of A Priestess

One of the most important things in life, is work. You don't do your work, or you don't do it well enough, and the people above throw you out like rotten fruit they've left out for too long. You're more likely to rot than to thrive, but by god is the former not an option. 

This is what Makoto has known since before she can remember. Dad taught it. Sae spoke and breathed it. Every family member she has ever known, one way or another, has found this simple principle influencing their daily life. Has found it important. 

So why...

Did Sae insist on this now?

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," Makoto's tone had a little bit more bite than she wanted to show, "there is nothing we need to talk about." She looks back down at the papers in front of her. 

Sae sighs, looking blankly at Makoto. "You've been intermingling with that Okumura girl a lot. I mean no harm, but it does make you look somewhat suspicious, Makoto." Sae shifts, wrapping her arms around herself. "Especially considering you've already been going out more, with that student on probation no less. It almost paints the picture of a Phantom Thief." 

"I can assure you, I am not a phantom thief-"

"Even if you were, we'd have no concrete evidence on you to convict you as one. But I must ask; What are you doing, when you leave with that girl?" Makoto pauses for a moment too long as she thinks of a lie, but Sae almost has one for her. "You aren't trying to play hero, are you?"

Makoto blinks. "What?" 

"I would find it out of character somewhat, but...It's not uncommon for someone to see someone else, and offer their help just to seem like a good person, or to get things out of the victim. This girl is much more likely to see such things, considering how vulnerable she must feel, and how much wealth is now in her name. Some would find it a good opportunity to scam her." Sae pauses, taking a deep breath. Makoto bites back a remark. "I apologize for my rambling. My intent is not to accuse you of doing anything morally wrong or illegal. I suppose I was...checking in." 

Makoto nods. "Well, thank you. For checking in." Makoto isn't sure if she means her words, but Sae seems to take it as if she does, nodding in return and leaving. 

Her words were unintentionally cruel, but Makoto got something out of it anyway. Sae was right; Someone's going to take advantage of Haru if she was abandoned. The obvious solution would be not to do so. 

(She was more than happy to oblige.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little drabble I made when I was brainrotting over Okujima, and decided I might as well upload it. Hope you like it!
> 
> The title comes from the sisters' arcanas, and Ao3's refusal to let me leave my fics unnamed.


End file.
